memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
BC-303
The BC-303, also known as the Prometheus-'class' or simply 303, is a class of battlecruiser built by Earth, and their main choice of ship for transportation and patrol duty. Originally conceived as a frontline warship, the X-303 was the first vessel of the line. The BC-303 entered service in 2366. Although the BC-303 lacks the raw firepower or defensive capabilities of its successor, the 304. Prometheus has remained the sole 303-class ship to be constructed, the planned BC-303 series having been rendered obsolete by the 304 battlecruiser, an altogether superior vessel. They are still used to this day. History When the X-303 entered active service, it took the designation "BC-303" and the name Prometheus. It was the first, and for a long time, only deep-space battlecruiser constructed by Stargate Command. In this capacity, it served as a battlecruiser of the Federation fleet under the auspices of the Office of Homeworld Security. Though plans were made to construct an entire fleet of BC-303s, the introduction of the ''Daedalus''-class battlecruisers rendered the craft obsolete, leaving the Prometheus as the sole vessel in its class. It played a major role in the Federation-Goa'uld War until the Prometheus was destroyed in a battle over Tegalus in 2378. The BC-303 class has since been out of service. However they entered service again in 2378. A second BC-303, the was launched in 2378. Locations Airlocks Several airlocks line the slender midsection of the ship. Airlocks may be vented through initiating a venting sequence controlled through the computer consoles, or performing a manual override to open the door via a control keypad. Major Samantha Carter once invoked the use of the computer-controlled venting sequence as a way to move the ship, which was stuck in an interstellar cloud. The venting of airlock 3 failed, however, to break the ship free. Armory There are several armories on the . It is unknown how many armories existed, but they appear to be small and packed with various weapons and munitions. They are known to contain both Federation and Goa'uld weapons, as well SIMs beacons. It is possible to remotely lock and unlock the armory from other parts of the ship, such as the bridge, through the use of a 5-digit access code. One such armory was room NS7-22 on deck 6. Bridge It was a fairly large room, with banks of consoles were arranged along the walls; the commanding officer occupied a chair towards the center, flanked by two additional forward-facing consoles. Generally the station to the commander's left was staffed by the ship's pilot, while a senior technician sat to the right. The weapons officer occupied a station farther forward and off to the side. A large map and plotting table was located toward the back of the room. Briefing room The briefing room in the Prometheus is designed with small groups in mind. There is a large built-in display monitor which serves as a map to the Prometheus itself. Next to this display is a wall-mounted communications phone. This large display is on the same wall as the entrance and is directly opposite of a large, six-paneled window. A large rectangular conference table, able to seat up to twelve individuals comfortably (two at each end and four on each side), sits in the middle of the room. There is room between the end of the conference table and the windowed wall for additional seating and standing room. Various electronic control panels and ventilation covers decorate the walls of the briefing room. Brig The brig on Prometheus was a small, unadorned room not dissimilar to the ship's storage compartments; it contained a surveillance camera through which the prisoners could be observed. Though apparently designed for only a single occupant, it has been used to hold up to four people, indicating there may be only one such room on the ship. Cargo bay The cargo bay was in the forward section of the Prometheus. It was at least 22 feet high. This area was labeled in the venting sequence display screen as "Fwd Cargo Hangar". Hangar bay There are two hangar bays on the Prometheus, which are designed for a total complement of eight F-302 fighter-interceptors (four in each bay). Despite being designed for F-302s, they are also capable of holding Goa'uld Death Gliders. Colonel Jack O'Neill and Typhuss used a Death Glider from Anubis' Ha'tak to secretly board the Prometheus after it was stolen by a rogue cell of the NID. Their approach was possible because the sensor arrays for the Prometheus were not yet operational as the ship was still under construction when it was stolen. Crew quarters The crew's quarters are located at the rear of the ship, above the two large sublight engines. The appearance of the interior of these compartments is unknown, but likely vary based on the composition of the crew and the mission. Turbolifts They are turbolifts on the Prometheus. In case the turbolifts are not operational, personnel may use access passageways equipped with ladders. Infirmary The Prometheus infirmary needs to be prepared for any eventuality, from combat injuries, to common illnesses, to exposure to alien issues. It is likely well stocked for the long voyages from Earth. It has a full complement of medications and monitoring equipment and several beds. It would very likely also include a surgical bay. Ladders Kevin Marks on one of the Prometheus's ladders]] In the event that the turbolifts are not working or are deemed to have been dangerous to use, numerous levels can be accessed by climbing the ladders. Mess hall , the crew of the Prometheus and members of the Tagrean government in the mess hall]] The Mess hall of Prometheus is furnished with several small cloth covered tables. Most often, the tables are set up next to each other to make long rows of dining areas at which the crew can eat. The condiments displayed and decor is similar to the Stargate Command mess hall. The mess hall, kitchen and pantry were presumably some of the last things installed in the Prometheus. When Thor of the Asgard shanghaied the ship and SG-1 for a vital mission, he beamed aboard supplies with no thought for refrigeration. Any mess line has not been visible in parts of the room showed to date, however, there are coolers with sandwiches and fruit available during irregular chow times. Although there was no refrigeration available when the Prometheus was stolen, there are now coolers and fresh fruit available for the crew during their long interstellar voyages. There is at least one exterior window in the room, with a large display screen opposite it. Technology As with the X-303 the BC-303 was built using both Earth-based and alien technology, mostly of Asgard or Goa'uld origin. Communications Prometheus had a variety of means to communicate within and between ships. The ship also has an intercom system for ship wide messages. It could be activated on the bridge by one of the stations and could also be triggered directly from the Captain's chair. The Prometheus was equipped for both audio and video communications outside the ship as well. Despite communications satellites being down, Prometheus was able to establish a secure video transmission directly to the Federation President's office, which displayed on monitors. A viewscreen also displayed video communications that integrated with alien ships, such as the Asgard and Goa'uld. The ship could also broadcast audio-only messages on multiple frequencies, and included the additional feature of translating the broadcast into Goa'uld. The communications, however, couldn't penetrate Ancient shielding, as was evidenced upon the discovery of the caves of Avalon in the Glastonbury Tor. The Prometheus had two communications arrays symmetrically placed on the rear section of the ship. Inertial dampeners and artificial gravity The Prometheus had inertial dampeners and artificial gravity technology, which gave its passengers a smooth ride, much like that taken within a fast elevator. When Julia Donovan's filming crew turned out to be rogue NID agents who stole the ship, Major Samantha Carter was trapped on a level which didn't have the artificial gravity systems in place and she experienced zero gravity when the ship was taken into space. Shields The BC-303 utilized shields of Asgard origin, which were donated to them in 2366 as thanks for the help the Federation had provided the Asgard in their conflict against the Replicators. Asgard shielding was first equipped to the Prometheus and eventually the , allowing the Federation to better defend themselves. These shields are among the most advanced shields known to exist within the known universe. The BC-303 utilized shields of Federation origin as well. Asgard transporters The 303 has Asgard transporters, given to the Federation by the Asgard. Lacking the advanced Asgard sensors to accompany the technology, the 303 needs a locator beacon in order to lock on and transport an object. The transporter is shown to be capable of moving an entire skyscraper from its area in downtown Seattle and then bringing it to outer space. Escape pods The BC-303 is also known to possess an unknown number of escape pods in case of emergency. When the '' Prometheus'' encountered an unidentified starship, the members of an unknown race that inhabited the vessel, beamed the entire crew of the Prometheus aboard the vessel except for Major Samantha Carter. After she awoke, she discovered that the escape pods of the ship had been jettisoned. Landing gear The Prometheus had a tripodal landing gear system with one leg in the front of the ship and two in the rear. The slender midsection of the ship had no support. The ship needed to engage the deceleration thrusters in order to obtain a stationary point above the planet surface before landing. Most likely, the anti-gravity pod assisted in the landing process. The landing gear operated just like that on a jet airplane and could be retracted back into the body of the ship. Engines The BC-303 has both warp and impulse engines, the BC-303 possess relatively powerful impulse engines, which are installed on the Prometheus. Impulse engines have varying output which is controlled through the ship's helm. One such output was referred to as "emergency thrust" and was used when the Prometheus left Antarctica to meet Anubis's fleet in Earth's orbit. Anti-gravity pod The anti-gravity pod was housed in the lower portion of the rear of the ship, as labeled on the Venting Sequence display. The Prometheus most likely used this feature in entering and exiting its subterranean bay on Earth, in softening an off-world landing, and in hovering or maintaining a stationary position above the ground as it did in Antarctica in order to protect SG-1's Tel'tak during Anubis's attack. Armaments The BC-303 have 24 type 8 phaser arrays, 12 photon torpedo launchers and later after a refit they have quantum torpedo launchers. Just a few shots are able to take out a Death Glider relatively quickly and deal a large amount of damage to Al'kesh and Ha'taks. Battle complement The BC-303 is designed to carry a squadron of eight F-302 fighter-interceptors, 12 runabouts and 11 type 9 shuttlecrafts. The fighters are kept in the cargo bay and hangar area at the side of the ship. Known ships * (destroyed; 2378) * (NCC-1647) (destroyed; 2379) Category:Federation starship classes Category:Federation battlecruiser classes Category:Battlecruiser classes